Will you lay with me?
by booyah111oak2
Summary: One-Shot, rated T for some references and language, Demigods no set time, but like 17 or 18. All Percabeth.


Will you lay with me?

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Authors note: I dont know what inspired this oneshot, but im writing it so yea.

Man, the gods must be really angry. I hear the thunder and lightning outside my cabin which is very unusual because it usaully is really nice weather inside the camp. Im trying to read this book my mom got me about marine biology, but with my ADHD I cant focus with all of the noise. I finally decide just to go to bed. Maybe I can fall asleep to the noise? Im about to get in bed when I hear a knock on my door. I open the door up to see a shivering Annabeth, drenched with rain. She looks miserable.

"Oh hey Annabeth. What do you need?" I ask very confused.

"I place to sleep. My cabIn got struck by lighting and hit all of our experiments causing it to explode. Everyone else is filling up the cabins. Can I sleep here?" She looked desperate, and I couldnt say no to a friend.

"Yea of course Annabeth, come on in, we need to get you dry." I said pulling her into my cabin. She shivers as I hand her a spare t shirt and shorts. I sit on my bed thinking about how many pissed Athena campers there will be tomorrow. Damn.

"Um Percy?" I look up,

"Yea?"

"Could you, uh, leave the room?" I mentally face palm.

"Oh gosh im sorry, uh yea, I will be in the bathroom." I scurry out of the room. I wait in the bathroom and brush my teeth. I try to comb my hair but to no avail. ,

"Okay you can come out" I open the door and see Annabeth stretching out her wet clothes over the heater so they can dry. My shorts were a little short on her and showed her nicely tanned thighs and the t shirt formed around her chest snugly. Man she pretty, wait did I just say that? She is my friend, no more. She blows a stray strand of her golden curls out of her face.

"Some storm huh? I wonder what the gods are angry about?" I ask Annabeth, she seems to know everything. She shrugs.

"Who knows probably over some stupid thing." I nod in agreement,

"You can take my bed, I will sleep on the floor" I offer to her, while taking out the spare blankets and a pillow. She shakes her head,

"No way seaweed brain, I came here, I can sleep on the floor." I chuckle a little.

"No, a pretty thing like you needs a good nights rest." She looks at me with a 'Are you serious?' face. I nod. We are getting ready for bed when I hear a pop and the lights are out.

"Damn it, electricity is out! They must be really pissed" We settle into bed and it gets cold fast. Really fast. I myself and shivering and huddling in the blankets, trying to think warm thoughts.

"Hey percy" I hear a whisper.

"Yea?" I answer.

"Will you lay with me? I mean we will be warmer, cause of body heat and stuff." Sounds warmer already. I hop up and lay next to her when I pull the blankets up, I accidentally touch my hand onto her breast, they are firm. I quickly take them off and I can sense she is blushing as I am. We huddle together and have only a few inches between our noses.

"Is it getting warmer for you?" I ask her

"Yea a little bit."

A huge thunderclap booms and Annabeth grabs onto me, pressing our two bodies together. I feel her breasts press up against my chest. I hope she doesnt feel my little buddy pressing up against her, that would be super duper awkward. She lets go

"S-Sorry I got startled." She says quietly.

"Its okay" I say to her, "I think you are cute when you get scared"

Shit. Okay so I may have a teensy weensy crush on Annabeth, no big deal, who wouldnt be attracted to her? Shes smart, funny, gorgeous, and badass. Great and now she probably suspects something, I hate lying to Annabeth.

"Sorry I-" I start off but am cut short by Annabeths lips being pressed against mine. Wow. I have never imagined this. Ever. When she pulls away, I am gasping and she begins,

"Oh gods im sorry, I just- I like you okay? Please dont be mad" I stroke her hair.

"Aw jeez Annabeth, im not mad, if you havent noticed I have had a crush on you for awhile." She sighs in relief.

"You know I caught you looking at my legs before we went to bed." She says teasingly. I blush.

"Um yea- Well I- Sorry?" I dont know what to say.

"Its okay I dont mind. You dont think my breasts are too small do you?" She asks nervously.

"No, they are just right. Why would you think that?" Annabeth doesnt seem herself. Maybe she has been holding this in for awhile.

"Well when I went swimming the other day, I decided to wear a bikini. When I was there the water naeids and some of the Aphrodite girls were saying how mine werent big enough and no guy would like them" I lightly peck her on the cheek.

"Listen, I thought my heart was gonna jump out of my chest when I saw you in that. You were beautiful in that, dont be ashamed of it. I like you the wah you are." She snuggles her head into my chest. I think Annabeth has been holding this back, her emotions. She cant let anyone see her weak.

"You know ever since you were in that bed after the minotaur, I have been thinking 'God, I love him' I havent stopped since. You have always been there for me" I pull her in close to my body. From the dim light of the moon I see Annabeth beautiful gray eyes look up to me. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. We lay like that for awhile, until we fall asleep. Thank the gods that they are angry.


End file.
